An ideal power inverter should have low losses, higher power density, lower cost, ability to support unbalanced load, ability to support split/single phase load and higher reliability. In reality, existing topologies suffer from deficiencies in one or more of the above “ideal” features. The new proposed Topology described hereafter addresses one or more of the deficiencies in the prior art.